1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method of a washing machine, and more particularly, to a control method of a washing machine which minimizes damage to laundry to be washed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, washing machines are divided into a top loading type and a front loading type according to laundry input methods. Furthermore, top loading type washing machines are divided into a type in which a drum is rotated in washing and rinsing processes, a type in which a pulsator is rotated, and a type in which a drum and a pulsator are respectively rotated.
From among the top loading type and the front loading type washing machines, a drum rotating type washing machine causes small abrasion of laundry and requires a small amount of wash water used, as compared to a pulsator rotating type washing machine, but tends to have low washing performance.
From among the top loading type washing machines, a pulsator rotating type washing machine has excellent washing performance but tends to cause large abrasion of laundry and require a large amount of wash water used, as compared to a drum rotating type washing machine.
In order to compensate for these disadvantages, a top loading type washing machine including both a drum and a pulsator has been developed.
When such a washing machine is controlled so as to increase washing performance, an amount of lint generated due to abrasion of laundry to be washed increases, and when the washing machine is controlled so as to reduce abrasion of the laundry to be washed, washing performance is lowered.
Therefore, a method of minimizing damage to laundry to be washed while maintaining washing performance is required.